To study the functional relationships of eosinophils and basophiles by analyzing the comparative localization, biochemical properties, mechanisms of secretion and tissue localization of selected proteins and enzymes common to both cells, and to assay specific eosinophil/basophil-derived proteins found in patients with eosinophilia or basophilia.